Une vie pour aimer
by ChaChou66
Summary: Cette histoire sera basée sur le couple Bellarke et se déroulera de nos jours, dans un hôtel américain. Vous retrouverez certains des personnages de la série ainsi que leurs relations. Le haine n'est-elle pas le fruit d'une attirance incontrôlable?
1. Prologue

_The 100 Palace_ est l'hôtel le plus luxueux de New York si ce n'est des États-Unis. Tout est mit en place pour le confort et plaisir des clients. Parlons en de ces clients ! Certains y vivent à l'année, d'autres quelques mois afin de se reposer ou même simplement quelques jours. **Bellamy Blake** est un riche entrepreneur. Il a tout ce qu'il désire, quand il veut, où il veut. Il est arrogant, séducteur, égocentrique et égoïste. En clair, détestable. **Clarke Griffin** a claqué la porte. Elle est partie de chez elle suite à une violente dispute avec sa mère. Elle n'a pas d'argent et a donc décidé de proposer ses services à_ The 100 Palace_. Elle est gentille, aimable, douce mais ne se laisse pas faire et encore moins dicter ses choix.

Il vit à l'hôtel un mois sur deux. Elle vient d'arriver. Il a renvoyé sa dernière domestique, simplement par plaisir. Pour survivre, elle va lui être exclusivement réservée. Il va la torturer, la faire travailler comme une esclave. Elle va le haïr. Il va vouloir la soumettre. Elle va tenter de résister. Ils vont se détester mais la véritable raison de cette haine ne serait-elle pas le produit d'une attirance refoulée ?

* * *

**Et voilà mes amours, voici le prologue d'_Une vie pour aimer._ J'espère qu'il vous plait et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! :3**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_\- Mademoiselle Griffin je suppose?_**

En entendant une voix grave mais toutefois teintées d'irritation, Clarke se releva du siège en velours rouge où elle était jusqu'à présent assise. Le directeur de l'hôtel Jaha était un ami de la famille et malgré qu'elle ait claquée la porte, sa mère avait apparemment fait en sorte qu'elle ait un toit. Malheureusement, il était le père de son ex petit-ami : Wells et il était réticent à l'idée de l'accueillir. Un marché avait alors été conclut : Clarke serait la domestique personnelle de leur plus gros client et en échange, il la nourrirait et logerait. Malgré cette situation délicate et peu avantageuse, la jeune femme ne regrettait pas d'être partie. Sa mère... Non, elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle regarda alors celui qui l'avait appelé et qui était donc ce fameux client.

**_\- Ceci est exact. Bellamy Blake?_**

**_\- Oui, mais pour toi ce sera Monsieur Blake, Monsieur ou maître. Moi je te tutoie, toi tu me vouvoies Princesse._**

Dire qu'elle était décontenancée serait un euphémisme. Clarke ne savait pas comment elle devait prendre la phrase qui venait d'être formulée. Il paraissait froid, distant, dur et la manière dont il voulait qu'elle l'appelle était tout de même particulière mais le surnom qu'il venait d'employer était... affectueux ? La blonde remarqua qu'il la dévisageait : il la regardait de haut en bas, comme s'il évaluait la marchandise. Il se rapprocha d'elle et Clarke ferma les poings instantanément. Elle n'aimait déjà pas la manière dont il la regardait.

**_\- Tourne !_**

**_\- Et pourquoi donc ?!_**

Elle venait de rétorquer d'une manière qui l'irrita apparemment plus qu'il ne l'était déjà puisqu'il se colla alors à elle en un seul pas, le visage fermé. La voix qu'il utilisa pour s'adresser à elle fut glaciale. Aïe.

_**\- Écoute moi bien Princesse. Ici c'est moi qui commande. On m'a expliqué ta situation et franchement, si j'étais toi, ce que je ne suis heureusement pas, je me tiendrais plus que correctement ! Si je te donne un ordre, tu exécutes, que cela te plaises ou non. Ne résiste pas et tout devrait bien se passer. Oh, et, ne te pense pas privilégiée parce que tu es une connaissance de Monsieur Jaha. A présent tu es à moi. Si je décide que tu pars, tu pars. Si je veux que tu me masses les pieds, tu les masses, que tu nettoies le sol, tu nettoies le sol, que tu cures les toilettes avec ta brosse à dent, tu le fais. Donc, si je te demande de tourner pour que je puisse voir, étudier et analyser ou simplement me rincer l'œil, tu obéis. **_

Ce qui était étrange c'était sa patience. Il paraissait certes un peu énervé mais ne lui criait pas dessus ou autre. Non, bien au contraire, il lui parlait d'une voix autoritaire mais patiente. Clarke baissa la tête après avoir fait un signe d'approbation et se retourna lentement. Il était très proche d'elle. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche et soupira, se calmant. Il prononça un simple « viens » et attrapa sa main pour la guider à son étage. Il avait fait une scène. Tout le monde l'avait entendu et vu mais bien évidement, aucun des employés n'avait fixé le regard sur eux et tous avaient au moins eu la décence de regarder les alentours ou de faire semblant de continuer ce qu'ils étaient au préalable, entrain de faire. C'était comme ça au _The 100 Palace_. Le silence pour le confort des clients et les employés se pliaient en quatre pour satisfaire leurs désirs. En réalité, à quelque chose près, cela ressemblait presque à un réseau de prostitution.

**Point de vue de Clarke:**

Je viens de me réveiller. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais je refuse catégoriquement d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir parce que si je faisais ça il saurait que je suis réveillée. Il ? Mon... Maître comme il me force à l'appeler. Deux jours. Cela ne fait que deux jours que je suis ici, que je suis à son service et j'ai déjà une très forte envie de partir. Malheureusement je ne peux pas me le permettre. Peut-être que si je m'en sors assez bien Thelonious me laissera travailler pour un autre de ses clients. Je sens sa main sur ma hanche. Si on me demandait de qualifier cet homme, je pourrais déjà dire qu'il est odieux et possessif. Il a une sorte de besoin de me prouver que je lui appartiens et croyez-moi, c'est une torture. Dans tous les sens du terme.

_**\- Je sais que tu es réveillée Clarke.**_

Sa voix est grave et montre qu'il est encore légèrement endormi. Avec un peu de chance, si je réponds de suite, il me laissera dormir un petit peu plus longtemps. Bon, d'accord, je rêve là.

_**\- Monsieur, avez-vous bien dormis ? **_

_**\- Non,**_ répond-il d'une voix imposante

_**\- Euh, pourquoi donc ? **_

_**\- Tu ne m'as pas obéis. **_

Je ne réponds pas. Bien évidement que je ne lui ai pas obéis ! A quoi s'attendait-il ? La veille, il m'avait fait clairement comprendre que je devrais à présent dormir nue. J'ai refusé catégoriquement et il m'a prévenu que je serais punie. J'ai donc, par conséquent, dormis en sous-vêtements. Je ne ressens pas de sentiment s'accordant à la peur. Non mais je ne réponds pas.

_**\- Je veux que tu appelles le room service pour faire monter le petit-déjeuner et qu'en attendant tu me masses le dos. C'est le moindre que tu puisses faire.**_

_**\- Oui monsieur. **_

_**\- Et puis tu feras le lit. J'ai un rendez-vous important avec ma sœur ce midi. Je veux que pendant que je serais à la douche, tu me prépares mes affaires. Oh et, pas besoin de t'habiller, tu ne viens pas. **_

_**\- Je vais tout de même m'habiller. Je ne vais quand même pas rester comme ça !**_S'indigne-t-elle.

_**\- Bien sûr que si Princesse. Parce que je le souhaite. **_

_**\- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. **_

_**\- Non. Allez mets-toi au boulot, j'ai faim et mal au dos, Princesse. **_

Il venait d'accentuer le dernier mot exprès, j'en étais sûre. Cependant, je ne répliquais rien et sortit du lit bien rapidement après avoir sentit ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il s'amusait à me toucher, à m'embrasser pour me prouver que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Malheureusement, il avait raison, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

_**\- Oh et Princesse, finalement, si habille toi. Enfin, si tu trouves un truc qui puisse te rendre belle bien sûr. Tu sors avec moi mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de faire ce que je t'ai demandé.**_

_**\- Pourquoi je devrais te suivre ? **_

_**\- Pendant ces deux derniers jours j'ai été un ange Clarke. A présent, je vais devenir méchant surtout si tu te mets à me tutoyer. Tu viens parce que je vais commencer à te dresser et si tu ne veux pas que je te mettes une laisse autour du cou je te conseille d'obéir. Tu sais ce moment bien trop compliquée pour une salope dans ton genre ? Bon Princesse, reprend-il après un temps d'arrêt, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu veux retourner chez toi peut-être ?**_

* * *

Coucou mes amours! 3 Alors voilà le premier chapitre. Il est court mais je pense que c'est assez bien pour une mise en place de la relation entre les deux personnages principaux. Donc, oui, j'ai déjà fais une ellipse mais rassurez-vous il n'y en aura pas trop. Donc, dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez ce que Bellamy entend par le "dressage" ainsi que la rencontre avec Octavia donc promis, le prochain sera plus long! :D Voilà, je voulais aussi remercier Amandine, Estellech et ValAndI ça fait vraiment plaisir! Bisous à vous ;)


End file.
